1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to room divider systems. More particularly, the invention relates to modular panel arrangements primarily for use in achieving visual and accoustical privacy in office interiors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Office space is frequently provided which lacks partitioning for individual cubicles. Preexisting office space may be divided with inappropriate sized and configured partitions. Rearrangement of the positioning and the location of office cubicles is beneficial from time to time. This is generally accomplished by unbolting and separating preexisting partitions or other room divider systems. Various connectors have been used, but often multiple types of connectors are required and many tools may be needed to properly install a new arrangement. The rearrangement procedure can be time consuming and inconvenient. It may be desirable to rapidly change the rearrangement of the room dividers to create a temporary office space or to visually experiment with existing space.